Broken Arch Ways
by TheWordsofUnknownPoet
Summary: "Tell me now where was my fault with loving you with my whole heart?" she whispered "Quinn please don't." "I loved you and you left me broken and empty like ancient coliseums and into the darkness I sink."


"_Tell me now where was my fault with loving you with my whole heart?" she whispered_

"_Quinn please don't."_

"_I loved you and you left me broken and empty like ancient coliseums and into the darkness I sink."_

* * *

**Broken Arch Ways**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

_Wondering what the universe has in store for us did the stars get together and converse about what may become of us are they listening to our late night conversations with our sleep filled voices and our endless I love yous did they plan this whole thing out did they plan me falling for you did they send their assassin of love cupid down to unleash the gates of hell into our heart erupting endless love did they plan for me to fall so hard, so many questions not many answers the stars are playing with us like we're pawns in their little game playing with emotions while they sit back up in the heavens with not a care in the world as our future stares at us darkly for we cannot tell if it is a friend or foe tis why we hold on tightly to each other and goodbyes aren't allowed phone calls are sacred kisses aren't brief at all love making leaves us tired but fully of joy and happiness and sleeping with you close is like being home all over again as the darkness consumes us like a stick in tar we slowly slip into conscious unconsciousness and when we wake bodies tangled like strands of hair after a hot shower we feel content we lay in darkness for we are afraid of what the future hold it leaves us wondering…_

'_I felt a dip in the bed I couldn't bring myself to pull her back down and ask her to stay as she dressed inch by inch the beautiful master piece she calls her body slowly disappeared behind an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants and her figure slowly disappeared my now closing door, my heart slowly shattered like it does every night for she leaves me broken and empty like the ancient coliseums I wonder if she feels the same way… no she can't for she wouldn't leave me drowning in her scent gasping for air tangled in my sheets at her mercy as the darkness that she leaves me in envelopes me I think to myself no she can't.'_

_**Screech screech screech**_

'_My eyes slowly open and the cold arctic like air of my room hits sending a burning sensation to my eyes, my body lay limp still sore and worn out from last night as hunger pangs assault my stomach I rise and begin my journey to the prison I call school.'_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_Shall you love me for all eternity and even at deaths peak grasp onto our everlasting and fulfilling love, shall you let no other lips graze yours shall you speak of me with delight and passion shall our touch send the lighting of Zeus coursing through my veins, shall you get aroused by the slightest touch or the mutest words shall you comfort me and dry my tears shall you forever love me?_

'_Here I lay in cold sweat fear and bliss mix into my soul along with her warmth and her scent I sought out to touch her one last time to taste her one last to make her mine one last time but on this lonely float in the middle of the ocean of my emotions I sit and she stands at shore beckoning me to love her but I can't she will never understand why and as soon as I feel myself opening up I know I must leave, I rise I know it kill her inside because cause it kills me too I slowly dress covering up my bruised loved ridden body that she treasures and slowly head for the door with every step I take I feel my heart slowly crumble like the ancient arch ways in the coliseums, "What made me love thee? Let that persuade thee there's something extraordinary in thee." I ask myself as I walk past her and exit her bedroom and then home where I lay restless and wait for morning where the pain of secrecy shows it's self just so she can please the outside world.'_

**Nobody's POV**

"Two separate cars two separate streets same destination." Miss Holiday said as she drew out what she said. "You all are questioning yourself constantly you think you are different from everybody else but the truth is you you're all the same you all want the same thing and that is happiness, it's a new school year screw your resolutions about doing all your work and not making the same mistakes it's okay because you're going to trip up eventually and that's what life is about learning how to get through stuff to find happiness."

From across the room a pair of eyes seek out a body wantonly staring like a starving animal staring at a piece of meat from behind a cage with hungry and lustful intentions, as the figure from across the room cracks a smile the eyes slowly change from hungry to loving but they snap back when a huge figure makes its way next to the thing the eyes treasure the most the eyes erupt with anger not even Hades can tame himself, the figure from across the room turn and shoots the eyes a look and in a split second the eyes are back to lustful hunger,

"Now this year I decided to do something differently you will have a yearlong project which I will assign you a partner you must work with that partner no trades and no complaining, this project will involve a video on which you will show the journey you are taking to get to know that person and at the end of the year we will all present our films to the class no matter how embarrassing or personal you signed up for this class so you will have to roll with the punches." "Starting with the last table line up behind the laptop on my desk and click the button that says choose and it will select your partner."

As the pair of eyes slowly made its way to the front of the room and selected 'choose' many face spun back and forth and gradually slowed until it stopped on its destination a flood of lust hit the eyes for the third time in this class it's treasure stared back with a smile projecting brightly off the laptop screen.

"Rachel…" the words left her lips like angel. "My partner is Rachel." The bell rang at that very moment releasing the swarm of students from their daily prison and into the restless world leaving two figures standing in the empty classroom staring at each other with confusion, lust and fear they launched at each other lips, teeth and tongues battling each other for dominance, until the figure from across the room pulls back and speaks."

"Stop! We can't you know we can't…" the figure gathers her things just like the night before and leave the pair of eyes stand broken like the ancient arch ways in the coliseums again.

* * *

**Hi guys I'm back I know I've been gone for like ever but I'm back with a new story and yes I'm going to complete my other stories also.**

"**What made me love thee? Let that persuade thee there's something extraordinary in thee." –Fort "The Merry Wives of Windsor Act III. Scene III."**

**First paragraph of Quinn's and Rachel's POV: moi-taimer-toujours. tumblr .com**


End file.
